


Meet Me at the Moon

by Runic



Series: The Fates of Stars [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Holding during Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Dancing, Smut, Tenderness, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: The roundtable was over. The support of the other Alliance lord was secure. But with this done, Claude is left with little else to do besides focus on his feelings for Byleth. Their final night in Derdriu has Claude left with nowhere else to run.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: The Fates of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847212
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	Meet Me at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late, but this was supposed to be a combination of days three and four for Claudeleth week. But hey! It's still Claude's birthday here, so I'm getting it up in time for Mr Leader Man! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_ “Why me?”  _ Byleth had asked him. 

_ “I may do more harm than good,” _ she had protested.

_ “I know nothing of politics,” _ she had added on.

And yet here Claude sat, watching with a satisfied smirk,  that was really much more of a smile than he cared to let on, as she won over Gloucester and Edmund. She was poised and elegant, and yet so very Teach at the same time. She cut through all their bullshit without any trouble, leaving him fighting the urge to drop his jaw to the floor. 

Stars above, but that woman could do anything.

And then Gloucester, the last hold out just as Claude knew he would be, bowed his head. He shook it, a smile on his lips, almost seeming to disbelieve the words coming out of his own mouth. 

After days of negotiating, fighting on a completely alien battlefield, they had their troops. They had the support they needed from the Alliance. Just as Byleth had asked them to do, the Alliance lords were placing all their trust in Claude. 

It had honestly taken less time than Claude thought it would, which would unfortunately mean they would have little excuse to miss the grand ball that ended every Alliance roundtable meeting.

Byleth collapsed into a chair next to him once the last lord left the room, leaving them alone with Nader, and slumped down in a most undignified way. Claude smirked at her, resting his chin against his propped up fist. Byleth simply leveled a look at him, and from the way her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly he knew she was glaring at him. But just as quickly her face softened and she closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Claude.”

He found himself blinking at her, not having expected that. “For what? You were amazing.”

“That was one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do,” Byleth answered without opening her eyes, “and I have left you alone for five years to do it by yourself. You’ve grown up so much, and I wasn’t there for you.”

Claude slowly lowered his hand, leaned closer across the table toward her. It was as if she had some kind of magnetic pull over him. “It’s okay, Teach,” he answered slowly, the words sticking in his throat. “I would have graduated in a month anyways, and then I would have been out of your hair. You would have had a fresh new batch of Golden Deer to worry about.”

Byleth opened her eyes, the movement slow as if it were a momentous task for her. “I’m not sure if I would have,” she answered finally. Her words stole the breath from Claude’s lungs and he stared helplessly at her. “I think my reason to stay at the monastery would have left.”

She was looking at with those beautiful mint green eyes, and Claude felt like he should lay his soul bare for her judgement. And then Byleth smirked, breaking the effects of her spell over him. “I’m certain Lorenz would have found some use for me.”

Claude snorted, choking on his laughter before it overflowed and burst from his mouth. “Really, Teach? I thought we were having a moment here!”

It was worth it though, to see her smile like that. Claude would move the world if he could keep that smile in his life. But there she was, sighing as she stood, the smile fading from her lips. “I am going to take a nap before this ball you insist on having. Otherwise I might fall asleep on Gloucester, and then we will be back at square one.”

Claude shook his head, watching Byleth as she went. There was an ache in his chest, so soft it almost felt gentle. 

Over and over again she amazed him.

A deep laugh stole Claude from his reverie, and he turned to shoot an annoyed glance at Nader. The large man held up his hands in surrender, but the smile was firmly affixed to his lips. "Nothing, nothing," Nader tried to assure him. The mirth that permeated each syllable did not make him sound convincing at all. "I was just thinking, you look at her the same way you look at your stars."

Claude blanched, hands gripping the edge of the table to steady himself. He forced his features into a scowl, narrowed eyes pinning his retainer. "None of that now,  _ Nardel. _ " He hissed Nader's false name, using the word to convey a warning.

Nader shook his head and waved his arms dismissively as he headed for the door. "Whatever you say, Master Claude. Try to get some rest before this fancy ball of yours tonight."

Claude sighed heavily as he was left alone. The council chamber, which had before felt so stifling, now felt much too big. The wide space around him made him so very aware of everything that rested on his shoulders. 

_ "He has not failed you. Trust him not to do so now." _

A flicker of a smile drew across his face. He had spent so long straining under the burden, and here Teach had come along, convincing the only people as distrustful as himself to place their trust in him. No one else could have done it. Because of her they now had a chance. 

And perhaps at this little ball Claude could steal another dance from her. It had been over five years since their last one after all.

/

He could not hide it this time. Claude had picked out the dress for her, the dark navy fabric the same shade as the sky above. Crushed gemstones made the cloth shimmer whenever she moved, a belt of delicately braided silver tinkling softly with every step. Someone, he guessed Nader because it was exactly something Nader would do, had given her a silver choker. It framed her neck, making her look almost delicate. Claude scoffed and shook his head at the very thought. A maid had braided her hair, and then apparently she had become fed up with the whole thing, because instead of the intricate buns that were popular in Derdriu at the moment, she wore the braid thrown over one shoulder.

Byleth turned her head, catching Claude’s eye. It was in the faint way her body released the tension she held, the so very small turn of her lips, that Claude knew she was stressed and seeing him had given her some relief. He did his best not to preen, but he knew he was standing straighter as she approached, doing his best to ignore Nader’s knowing gaze. 

But Gloucester stepped in Byleth’s path, tension springing back into her muscles. The Count exchanged a few whispered words with her, before holding out his hand. Byleth hesitated for a moment, refusing to look at him, and placed her own hand in Gloucester’s.

Claude slouched, telling himself not to feel too defeated. There would be plenty more dances throughout the night. He had to repeat that a few times before he could stop glaring at Gloucester’s back.

Lorenz's father spun Byleth around the floor, his hand against the small of her back. Byleth was doing her best with the steps, but it was obvious from the ridginess with which she held herself that she was not comfortable with the unfamiliar act. Claude was not sure if she had danced since the night of their first shared ball.

By the time the song ended, Gloucester had Byleth on the opposite end of the ballroom. Margrave Edmund took advantage of his own close proximity and swept in to claim Byleth's next dance. 

"Ow!" Claude hissed as a sharp elbow forced him to pay more attention to something other than Byleth. He turned his head to see Nader, giving a sharp shake of his head. His retainer's eyes were narrowed, and Claude knew he was being too obvious.

"Ask one of the other young ladies to dance," Nader hissed. "Before rumors start spreading."

"The ones that have not stopped bombarding me with marriage proposals?" Claude whispered back. But he knew there were already rumors about him. If another one went around that he had taken Teach as his lover,  and oh how much he wanted that , he would have to deal with the fallout of jilted suitors and their families withdrawing their support. For now he would need to play the game.

When Claude turned his gaze, he was surrounded by a dozen young women all vying for his attention. He wore his charming smile, the one that made Byleth frown, but made all the noble girls swoon. He took one by the hand and led her out onto the floor. To be fair, she was rather sweet, but she did not hold a candle to the flame that was Byleth.

They danced long into the night, other partners always claiming them before they could find each other. If Claude were more suspicious,  he was, he most definitely was, he would think there was a conspiracy to keep them apart. 

Another young woman swept into view, and Claude bowed politely to her as a new song started. Byleth, at least, had broken away from the crowd and found her way over to one of the tables laden with food. It was a rather meager offering than what the Alliance roundtable was used to hosting, but a far cry better than anything they had at Garreg Mach lately. Nader, the traitor not dancing himself Claude saw, handed her a glass of wine.

He lost sight of her as he was spun around the floor, only picking her out of the crowd again when he saw her sparkling skirts headed for the door. Claude’s heart leapt into his throat and he squeezed his partner’s hands a tad too hard. Her startled yelp drew his attention back to what was in front of him, and Claude offered a series of apologizes, having to spend one more dance with the young lady before she was satisfied.

By the time Claude could safely make his way off the dance floor, Byleth was long gone.

/

"You sure do make it a habit of sneaking away from the festivities."

Byleth spun on her heel, her braid flying behind her. Her shoulders were already relaxing, realizing who had joined her. She breathed a soft sigh of relief when she realized the intruder was Claude and not another lord looking for a dance...although, Claude supposed he did technically fall into the category. 

“It was a bit tiring,” Byleth explained, leaning back on the balcony railing. “I felt like I was in an interrogation.”

Claude ran a hand through his hair, that troublesome stray lock falling into his face. “Tell me about it. I think I had to find about fifteen different ways to politely refuse a marriage proposal.”

Byleth frowned at him, and for a moment Claude allowed himself to think what he saw on her face was jealousy. “Which do you think was harder? Your suitors or trying to tell Gloucester without actually telling him that I do not want to marry Lorenz?”

Ah, yes. That right there, that flare in his chest, that was jealousy. 

Claude cleared his throat in time to the music just starting up. It still rang clear out here, the light and sounds from the ballroom spilling out onto the gardens beneath them. As the night was drawing to a close, the music was becoming slower, the type of songs lovers would dance together to. He offered Byleth his hands as the singer’s words reached them.  _ “We’re looking at the same moon, though we’re miles apart.” _

Byleth smiled softly, shaking her head even as she took his hand. Claude tried to ignore the way his heart pounded against his ribcage as she placed her other hand on his shoulder, allowing him to pull her close. They more swayed to the music than actually danced, but Claude did not care. He had the most perfect view in the world right in front of him. Byleth was happy, truly happy. She wore it so easily, with her small smiles and shining eyes. 

Claude would not forget his dream, could not, but for this one night he could let them be far away. He could let his entire world be that smile that brought him so much joy.

_ “But when we miss each other so, look up. I'll meet you at the moon.” _

The last notes of the song faded all too quickly, and Claude realized he had lowered his head, gently resting his forehead against her own. For the first time he could remember, his mind was clear. There was no scheme or plot needed, no darting eyes to take in every danger around him. Teach would keep him safe. Teach was warm and soft, and she made him smile when he did not realize it. Stars, she held sway over his heart and Claude found himself caring not one whit.

Panic set in as they stopped moving and silence fell over the gardens. He was not ready to let her go. As selfish as he knew it was, he needed this moment to last just a little longer, wanted to commit her like this in his memories. No, that was not quite right. This moment was already seared into his mind. He could never forget it.

Claude loved Byleth.

He could feel her against him, took an all too deep breath that only served to fill his nose with the scent of blade oil and lilies. His eyes were scrunched closed painfully tight, so afraid to open them and have to let her go. He wanted to press her closer, to rest his forehead against her own forever and have her warmth all around him. Stars above, do not make him let go.

“Claude?” she whispered.

No. No, not yet. Don’t let it end just yet. 

And then his eyes flew wide open, the barest brush of Byleth’s lips against his own. That could not be what was happening. He let his dream shatter around him, only to awaken to something so much more beautiful.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth apologized as she pulled away. “I should not have done that.”

Claude gripped her tightly, preventing Byleth from stepping away. “No,” he whispered. “I would give anything for you to do it again.”

Byleth blinked up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, so honest and open, and then the next second he was rushing forward to meet. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pressing her warmth against him. Her lips were soft and yielding against his tongue, and she moaned so sweetly for him. Her fingers brushed through his hair, and Claude melted against her, losing himself in the desperation and longing they each felt. 

It was with no small amount of reluctance that he pulled away from her, satisfied to see Byleth as dishealved and gasping for breath as he was. “That was far better than Flayn’s story books,” Byleth managed, still sounding rather winded.

Claude paused for a moment, processing the words that did not quite seem as if they should have gone together to form that sentence. “All right, we are definitely going to do the kissing part again, but we need to address the fact that Flayn gave you romance books.”

Byleth flushed, and oh that was such a pretty sight, but held his gaze. “Yuri and Hapi have been sneaking them to her. I...I think for once I was not very good at hiding my feelings. Flayn supplied me with quite a few for when I needed to ‘relax’ as she put it.”

Claude smiled, truly smiled. He could feel the way it crinkled the skin around his eyes and how it stretched his lips. Byleth responded with her own soft mirror of it and sent Claude’s heart soaring. “So what comes next in these stories of yours?” he teased, leaning in so his words were breathed against her lips. Stars, he had to still be dreaming. This was too wonderful to be real.

Byleth closed the distance, once more pressing such a gentle kiss against him that Claude was knocked completely off center. “Something I would very much like to share with you tonight.”

And if anyone was wondering, why yes, it was possible for Claude to be destroyed by words alone.

“Byleth,” he breathed out, once more resting his forehead against hers. “I had myself convinced it was best to wait until the war was over for this. I didn’t have a plan for telling you how I felt now.”

“I thought the same,” Byleth admitted, her mouth brushing against his, tracing every word against his skin. “But, perhaps it is becoming a distraction to us, to keep denying and waiting. I know we won’t have much time when we return to the others, but I…” She paused, taking a deep breath as she searched for the words that would explain her feelings to him. “I feel lighter now that you know. I knew you would always be by my side, that you were my friend, but I love you Claude, and everything seems a bit easier now that you know.”

“Byleth, you-” Claude laughed, dipping his head down to steal the warmth from her lips again. He was never going to grow tired of that. “You make a very compelling argument, my love.”

Her eyes lit up as Claude intertwined their fingers, leading her off the balcony and back toward her rooms. Byleth fell into step with him, her arm brushing against him as they walked. It was a risk, walking hand in hand, and giving away their new relationship. Then there really would be rumors. But Claude could not bring himself to let go, nor did it seem could Byleth.

They reached Byleth’s rooms without any trouble,  perhaps the goddess was watching out for them after all. He hesitated for a moment on the threshold, but Byleth did not let go, patiently waiting for him to follow. 

He would be a fool to deny this, to deny her, and told himself so. That smile he loved grew a fraction larger as Claude crossed over into the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. He honestly was not sure what to do after that.

“Byleth,” he breathed out.

Her hand tightened around his in response and she suddenly looked nervous. No, that was not what he wanted at all. “Byleth,” he repeated, dragging her back to him. She went easily, falling back into his arms. She fit perfectly, and his lips sought out hers once more. He felt giddy, and was pretty sure he actually giggled into the kiss. 

Byleth’s hands guided his own to the straps of her dress, clumsily starting the process of pulling them off her shoulders together. Claude broke the kiss, pulling back to look into her eyes. “Are you sure, Byleth? I don’t want to rush you into anything.”

“You aren’t,” Byleth assured him. When she spoke Claude believed her, even though he felt those words should be impossible to fall from her lips. “I think I have wanted this for a long time. Tonight is for us.”

Claude held his breath as Byleth continued to guide him, his fingers skimming over her smooth skin. The dress caught on her breasts, and Claude had to pull more forcefully to free her from the fabric. And okay, he had found his new paradise. He continued to guide it down over her hips until it pooled at her feet, leaving Byleth clad only in her black underwear and the silver choker. 

His hands moved over her shoulders, tracing the crisscrossing scars. He remembered that wound, when Kronya's dancing blades had bit into her arm over and over again. It did not stop her. Byleth had embodied vengeance itself that night. 

Claude continued his journey down, hesitating at the swell of her breasts, tracing the thick scar just above her heart. He wondered briefly what had caused that, how she had even survived such a grievous injury, but then Byleth nodded, her cheeks flushed but eyes hungry, to encourage him. A soft moan escaped her lips when Claude finally cupped her breasts, feeling the heavy weight of them in his hands. He kneaded them softly, and Byleth responded by pulling at his sash until he was flush against her. 

Byleth's lips were demanding in her impatience. Claude was only too happy to respond. "I want to see you too," she whispered against his lips, breathless and eager.

"That seems only fair," Claude responded, despite the flush he felt on his own cheeks, going straight up to the tips of his ears. 

Byleth quickly relieved him of his sash and unlaced his pants. She caught him when Claude tripped trying to get out of them, and they stumbled back onto the bed. They broke their kiss only long enough for Byleth to pull Claude's shirt over his head and toss it to the floor with the rest of their clothes, completely forgotten. 

Claude gave a breathy laugh when Byleth's fingers brushed across the waist of his small clothes, hesitation stalling her motions. "Hey now," Claude whispered, nuzzling his nose against her neck, "it's okay. I'm not going to bite unless you tell me too."

He yelped as Byleth responded by ripping off his underwear and leaving him completely naked. He felt a moment of satisfaction as Byleth's breath audibly hitched at the sight of him. It did not last long, Claude melting when Byleth's fingers tentatively brushed against his cock. "It's hot," she breathed. Her thumb brushed over the head, spreading the beaded drop of precum down the length of his shaft.

"Byleth," Claude groaned. He was going to cum embarrassingly fast if she kept that up.  The woman he loved was touching him, lying beneath him. He was so overwhelmed just by her presence.

He gently wrapped a hand around her wrist, pulling her away from him. Byleth gave him a quizzical look, but Claude simply shook his head. "Please Byleth, you have made me so happy. Let me take care of you."

There was that pretty blush again, mixed with that shining emotion in her eyes he now knew was love. Byleth nodded her consent and Claude traveled down her body, a blazing path of kisses against her skin the aftermath. 

Byleth sucked in a sharp breath when Claude finally reached where her skin dipped below her panties. His calloused fingers hooked over the fabric and he pulled them down tortuously slow, savoring each moment Byleth trembled beneath him. She lifted her hips, removing any trouble he might have had in sliding them down.

“Claude?” Byleth questioned as he paused. There was a note of fear in her voice, and Claude shook his head.

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly. There was a strange look in her eyes at that, and it made Claude wonder if anyone had ever called her that before. Well, he was going to make sure to tell her as much as he could. He would not give Byleth cause to doubt how wonderful he thought she was. 

His hands ran over the inside of her thighs, and Byleth easily parted her legs for him. Claude sank into the space she created, showering the inside of her thighs with kisses, his teeth occasionally nipping at her. Byleth whined at him, her fingers tangling in his hair as she tried to force him closer to where she wanted him. Claude chuckled, following her wordless instructions, and kissed her clit. Byleth gasped, her hips bucking to press more of herself against him.

Claude took his time, exploring Byleth as she gasped and squirmed, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. Byleth’s hands tore at him, switching to the sheets, and then back to him, as his tongue entered her, lapping up the slick that coated her thighs. Claude reached up, entangling their fingers together and squeezing Byleth’s hand. Byleth squeezed back, seeming to settle somewhat. Claude held on as his tongue probed deeper, his other hand holding down Byleth’s hips as she gasped. 

He brought entwined hands to her clit, guiding Byleth to rub small circles against herself. Byleth’s breath hitched loudly, her body tensing beneath him. Claude did not let up, his mouth continuing to explore her even as a rush of pleasure overwhelmed her. “Claude!” she managed to gasp, trying to wiggle away as he finally removed his tongue. He kissed her folds, lifting his head just enough to lash his tongue against her clit before he rested his chin against her stomach. He flashed her a satisfied smirk, licking at the slick that still coated his lips. 

“How’re you doing, Byleth?” 

Byleth brushed back that troublesome lock of hair behind his ear, her breath evening out. “Wonderful. I’d very much like to make you feel the same though.” Her hand dropped to his jaw, scratching at his beard. Claude melted against her touch, moving with her hand as Byleth guided him back up to her lips. 

He was not sure what possessed him, whatever spell Byleth had cast over him probably, but as he released her lips he found the words slipping from his lips unbidden. “Khalid.”

Byleth paused, mint eyes blinking at him.

With a shaking breath Claude nodded his head. Too late to go back now. It was terrifying, but he found he did not  _ want  _ to go back. “For tonight, call me Khalid.”

Byleth stared at him a moment longer before nodding. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, holding him close to her. “Khalid,” she whispered against his lips. 

She pulled him into a bruising kiss, and he was destroyed.

Claude half screamed into the kiss when Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and he found himself being flipped over onto his back. Byleth smirked down at him from her new position, her legs straddling him. His cock rested against her ass, and Byleth rolled her hips back, causing him to give a rather ungentlemanly groan. Lorenz would have been appalled. That absolutely was not fair.

“I’ve got you,” Byleth said, raising herself above him. Her hand wrapped around him, keeping him in place as she sank down. Claude wanted to shut his eyes tight as the tip of his cock entered her, but then he would miss that beautiful sight of Byleth above him. 

It took forever, and Claude savored every moment, but finally he was fully sheathed within her. Claude’s fingers flexed at her hips, holding her tight. “Byleth?” he managed to breathe out, watching her remain seated.

“I-I just need a moment,” she answered. “There’s an ache I did not expect.”

Claude’s eyes flew wide open and he propped himself up on his elbows. “Did I hurt you?”

Byleth immediately shook her head, that small smile on her lips. “No, it’s a pleasant ache. Like after a good training session. I feel so full, Khalid.”

If Claude had any blood that was not currently rushing to his cock, he was certain he would be turning red again. “Do you even know what you do to me when you say things like that?” he half laughed. “Stars, Byleth, you are so open and honest, and I’m...well, I’m me.”

“And I love you for it,” Byleth answered, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose. She moved her hips, lifting herself up, Claude groaning as she dropped back down again. 

His arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close and kissing every inch of skin he could reach as Byleth worked her hips. Claude reached up, his hands cupping her breasts. Byleth gasped, breaking the kiss and fumbling in her pace. “Khalid!” she gasped, somewhere between snapping and a moan. Claude grinned against her skin, his hand gliding down her back until Byleth arched against him and he could wrap his lips around one hard peak. She gasped, the noise echoing off the walls, when he bit down. His tongue lapped at the abused skin as Byleth picked up her pace. 

Stars, she felt so good. He clung to her, his lips faltering as he found himself unable to do anything besides hold on. “Touch me, please,” Byleth begged, dropping onto his cock. He fought through the haze in his mind, pulling himself back enough to reach a hand between them. He was not going to disappoint Byleth. Calloused fingers teased her clit, causing Byleth to throw her head back with a loud cry. She managed a couple more stuttering rolls of her hips before her heat became impossibly tight. Claude gasped as her orgasm tore at him, and he lifted her off of him just in time to spill his seed across their stomachs. 

They clung to each other as they tried to catch their breaths, simply basking in the feel of one another in the afterglow of their pleasure. Eventually Claude worked up the will to slide himself free of Byleth’s body, both of them shivering at the loss of contact. His legs felt weak as he slung them over the edge of the bed, leaving only long enough to retrieve a washcloth with which to clean them both. 

It joined the rest of the discarded fabrics on the floor when Byleth reached her arms out to him. Claude dropped into her embrace, eyes feeling heavy as he settled against her warmth. Byleth fingers once more teasing through his hair did not help at all with his sleepiness. 

“Khalid?” Byleth whispered. 

Claude forced his eyes open, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at her. But Byleth shook her head when he opened his mouth, cutting him off. “It’s all right. You can explain it when you’re ready. I just wanted to say I love you.”

And it was true. Byleth was too straightforward for any lie, and he had never before doubted her. 

“I love you too, Byleth,” he whispered back. 

Byleth held him, guiding him back onto his back and resting her head against his chest. She tensed for a moment, pressing her ear harder against him. “Is that...is that your heart?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” A pause. “I’ve never heard one before.” Another pause as she listened to the beats. “It sounds nice.”

Claude laughed softly, holding her close. He was too tired to question that right now. There would be time later. They would have an entire lifetime together once this war was over.

Stars above, so this was what real happiness felt like.

/

There was humming when he woke. Gentle fingers brushed the hair from his face, and Claude immediately tensed. The fingers paused, the humming coming to an abrupt stop, but the warmth at his side remained.

“It’s just me,” Byleth assured him, her voice low and gentle. “I did not mean to wake you. You seemed so peaceful.”

Claude opened his eyes, graced with the beautiful sight that was Byleth leaning over him, propped up on her elbow as she continued to play with his hair. Sunlight was starting to spill in through the windows, framing her in a glow. He did not believe in the goddess, but he was coming close to believing Byleth was something very close.

“Unfortunately I think I need to be awake,” Claude bemoaned, turning his head.

Byleth read his movements, meeting him the rest of the way and pressing her lips against his.  _ I love you, I love you so much. _

“Time to go back to the others?” Byleth asked when they broke apart a moment later, sounding as sullen about it as Claude felt.

But there was a war to fight, and Claude would not see the rest of his dreams fall to ruin. “Yeah,” he answered, voice still scratchy with sleep. 

Byleth nodded and moved off the bed. Claude watched her, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of her long legs and the curve of her hips. She ignored the dress discarded on the floor, and went for her travel clothes that had been washed and folded for her.

Claude sighed as he did the same, picking up his own discarded clothes. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, looking noticeably more disheveled than the woman currently quietly laughing at him.

"It's a good thing there are not many people up this early to see you," Byleth pointed out. 

"I could say the same to you," Claude answered with an arched brow, pointing at the opening in Byleth's shirt at her cleavage. There was a large bite mark outlined rather clearly against her pale skin.

Byleth flushed and quickly covered the mark. She glared at Claude as he laughed, but there was no real malice behind it. "It's a good thing we are about to spend the majority of the day on the back of a wyvern. It provides more than enough of an excuse for our state."

"That is true," Byleth agreed. She sighed softly and stepped toward him, standing on tiptoe to steal one more kiss. "We should go then."

Claude nodded and fell into step beside her as they walked the halls of his Derdriu estate. Byleth was humming again as they walked out into the dawn light.

_ "I'll meet you at the moon." _

Who knew something so simple could give him such joy.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be post game fics to follow this, so if you like this please be on the look out for those in the future.


End file.
